


Shameless

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, but just to serve the purpose of more filth, i cant title my smut to save me life, kink meme feel, luke just begging for it, there will be the barest hint of plot, this is really just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=765514#cmt765514<br/>"TLDR: Han and Luke meet and have sex, and seem to be together in a possibly unofficial relationship, with Luke doubting Han intends to stick around. But when drama happens, Han stops (mostly) his jokey ways, and is there for Luke, protecting him and absolutely serious about their relationship."</p><p>I have very little to say about this. It is smut.<br/>Edit 4/1: Added a little bit to the end of Chapter One. As I was working on the second part I was like, "hmmm. This belongs in chapter one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“He's back,” Leia warns as she rounds the bar with an tray of empty drinks. “And he's watching you,” she adds, winking as she moves past him. Luke scoffs but looks up to scan the room for the man anyway. It's not to hard to find him, settling in a table in the corner with his usual collection of friends, eyes trained on Luke.

Luke meets the man – Han's – stare and pointedly rolls his eyes. Han flashes a grin before returning his attention to his friends. The man has showed up at the bar nearly every night for two weeks and as much as Luke pretends to be annoyed by his presence he can't find that he minds that much. No one is a fan of being hit on while at work but something about Han's cheesy lines and arrogant persistence comes off as more charming then anything else. There are patrons that Luke has to worry about it, advances that can be dangerous, but Han just seems to be having fun. He doubts Han would be actually be interested if Luke returned his advances. 

“That color looks good one you,” Han's voice rumbles behind him a few minutes later. 

Luke rolls his eyes again as he turns to face Han. “It's a uniform and the same shirt you have seen me in every night for two weeks.”

Han just grins. “Still looks good.”

Luke leans against the bar, eying Han's empty glass. “Whatcha drinking?”

“You don't know by now?” Han counters. 

Of course Luke knows what he drinks but he isn't going to give him that satisfaction. “Oh, I don't know. So many people come through here every night, it's hard to remember specific drinks.”

“I bet you can remember,” Han challenges. 

Luke flashes him a cheekily grin before turning around and purposefully making the wrong drink. It's not exactly difficult to remember that Han drinks whiskey on the rocks so he can't help but smile as he sets something pink and decidedly too sweet for Han's taste in front of him. Han quirks an eyebrow but downs the liquid anyway, only grimacing slightly as it goes down. 

“You are cruel, kid.”

Luke tries and fails to suppress a laugh. “You drank it,” he shrugs. “That one was on the house. Here you go,” he pours Han his regular drink and slides it across the bar. 

“I knew you remembered.” Luke shrugs again, turning to leave Han. “Hey, kid,” Han calls, causing Luke to turn back, frowning.

“The name is Luke, as I have told you at least fifty times.”

“Luke, then,” Han corrects, still grinning overly confidently. “What time are you off tonight.”

Luke groans. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, seriously.”

Luke lets out a heavy sigh, both hands on his hips as he levels Han with a steady gaze. “No.” Luke says firmly before turning on his heel and walking away. Han sighs but is still smiling when he returns to his table. 

 

~~ ~~

 

Luke has had a bad week. He's been working longer hours then usual at work at it almost midterms at school. He is running of fumes nearing the end of his Friday night shift when Han and his group walk in. Luke groans inwardly, knowing he doesn't have the energy to put on a show for Han tonight. When Han fixes his eyes on him and flashes that signature cock grin, Luke feels himself flush. It has been a long week of feeling overworked and unappreciated and Luke can't help but wonder what it would be like to fall apart under Han's hands. 

He is feeling a tad bit reckless right and decides the possible rebuff is worth it. “Here, let me run that,” he says as Leia is setting up the tray of drinks for Han's table. 

She shrugs and steps back, smiling knowingly. “Whatever you say, bro.” 

Luke approaches the table, tray steady and eyes trained on Han, a singular goal in his mind. He smiles and greets the table, ever the professional, as he passes out the drinks one by one. He saves Han's for last, setting it in front of him and leaning toward the man. “I'm off in an hour and I need a ride home,” He tells him, voice steady and confident. 

Han looks at him, eyes widening a fraction as he takes in the younger man's words. “Sure thing, kid,” he says, schooling that overly confident grin back on his face. 

“Good. I'll come find you when I'm off.”

Luke is a nervous wreck by the time he is clocking off and Leia keeps smirking at him as though she knows exactly what he about to do. He tries to ignore her and his reddening cheeks and he once again approaches Hans table, this time with his jacket folded under his arm. He knows his face is a brilliant shade of red as addresses Han, trying once again to ignore the other members of the table. 

“Hey,” Luke greets, unable to come up with anything more.

Han grins from ear to ear. “Hey,” he returns confidently.

Luke cocks his head. “You gonna take me home, or what?” he challenges. 

And that is how Luke finds himself in the far corner of the back parking lot, back pressed against the side of Han's care as he legs wrap around the older man's hips, a decidedly lewd moan falling from his mouth. “Fuck, baby, just like that,” Han groans against Luke's neck as he trails rough kisses and bites down the pale column. He grinds against Luke, dragging their erections against each other. Luke gasps, fingers digging into Han's shoulders roughly. Han bites down near Luke's collar bone, sucking a purple mark onto the skin. Luke squirms and bucks against him, half choked off pleas for more on his kiss swollen lips. 

“Please, please,” Luke manages, hips stuttering against Han's. 

“Look at you,” Han groans out, “so fucking responsive.” he tweaks Luke's nipples through his thin shirt, reveling in the sounds Luke can't help but make. “I bet I could make you come just like this, huh?” He teases, grinding against Luke, “Make you come like a horny teenager right against the side of this car.” Luke groans helplessly, Han's words going straight to his groin. Han nips at his earlobe, kneading the flesh between his teeth. Luke shudders, moaning desperately. He can feel that familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and knows he isn't going to be able to hold back if Han keeps going. 

“Please,” he grinds out, shuddering, “If you don't stop, I'm gonna-”

The words seem to redouble Han's efforts. Luke can feel the older man grin against his neck as drags one hand down to squeeze Luke's ass. “Do it,” Han urges, not letting up on his assault on Luke's body. “Come for me baby. Come in your pants like the needy little slut you are.” Luke can't hold back after those words, whole body trembling as he shouts his orgasm again Han's mouth. 

The car door beside him opens suddenly and Luke finds himself deposited in Han's passanger seat. He is still trying to catch his breath when Han's starts the car and peels out of the parking lot. “Your place or mine, kid?” Han prompts. 

“I live with my sister. She'll be home in a couple hours.”

“My place, then,” Han decides, turning left out of the parking lot. 

Luke is well on his way to hard again by the time they pull up to Han's place. This might be an incredibly stupid choice but at least he will have fun making it. Han lays a hand on Luke's shoulder as he reaches for the car door. “You sure you don't want to back out now, kid? I can drive you home and we can forget this whole thing.”

Luke narrows his eyes at Han. “I'll tell you if I want to call this off,” he says as he pushes the door open and climbs out of the car. “Now take me inside and fuck me until I can't remember my name.”

Han grins. “Follow me,” He instructs as he climbs out of the car. Luke follows him hurriedly, eager for the distraction for the night. As soon as the front door shuts behind them, Luke finds himself pressed up against the wall, supported by Han's strong arms. He wraps his legs around Han's waist and lets the older man hold him up as he devours his lips in a fierce kiss.

Luke barely gets a chance to take in the apartment around him as Han yanks him away from the wall and manhandles him toward the bedroom. He can't help but giggle as Han tosses him down on the bed like a ragdoll. Maybe this isn't Luke's most well thought out decisions – going home with practically a total stranger he met tending bar – but at least its fun. When Han crawls onto the bed and covers Luke's body with his own, the kiss he gives him is actually tender. Luke melts against the mattress, letting his legs fall open as Han settles between them.

They kiss for a long time, shedding clothing one by one until they completely naked. Han drops his head to Luke's shoulder, breathing heavily. “God, I can't wait to fuck you,” he murmurs against Luke's damp skin.

“So, get to it,” Luke responds, grinning.

Han laughs against his neck before capturing the skin in gently bite. “Oh, I'm getting there,” He trailers hot kisses up to Luke's mouth, lips hovering just above his. “But I'm taking this slow. We have all night.” Luke tries and fails to hold back his whimper as Han trails a hand down his chest to tweak one nipple. He drags his hands down Luke's body, chuckling as the younger man shudders and moans beneath him.

Han takes his time, mouthing his way down Luke's chest and reveling in all the little noises Luke can't hold back. “Please,” he whimpers, biting his lip as soon as the word leaves his mouth. Han smirks, ghosting a warm breath over Luke's leaking erection, still yet to touch it. 

“Please what, kid?” 

Luke whines. His thighs tremble beneath Han's hands. “Stop teasing me.”

“Hmm,” Han murmurs, trailing wet kisses across the inside of Luke's thighs. “Am I teasing?”

Luke moans, hips stuttering up, desperate for friction. “Yes.” Han chuckles again and Luke nearly screams. He releases the sheets and grabs Han's shoulders, dragging him up the bed and kissing him roughly. “I swear to god, if you don’t get something inside me in the next two minutes, I'll-”

“Okay, okay,” Han calms him before stretching toward the nightstand and fumbling inside the drawer. Luke sighs happily as he sees Han pull lube and a condom from the drawer and lets his legs fall open even wider. “Needy little thing,” Han rumbles as he coats his fingers with lube. He pushes one of Luke's knees up with his other hand as he slowly works one finger into him. Luke groans, blushing deeply at the way Han is staring hungrily at his entrance.

“Please,” he begs, blush darkening.

Han opens him slowly until Luke is a writhing mess on the bed, hips pushing back against thrust of Han's fingers. “I think you're ready kid.”

Luke whines loudly. “I was ready five minutes ago.”

Han chuckles as he rolls on the condom. He pushes forward slowly, Luke's arms and legs wrapping around him, clinging to him tightly. “Fuck, kid,” Han breathes as he bottoms out. He rests his forehead against Luke's, breathing deeply and allowing a moment to relax before he starts moving. Luke digs his nails into Han's shoulders, rocking back against each of his thrusts and moaning loudly.

Luke knows he's not going to last long, not after all of Han's teasing. And the constant stream of dirty talk and praise isn't helping. “I'm not...not gonna last,” Luke whimpers, nails dragging down Han's back.

Han slows his thrusts, grinding into Luke shallowly, hitting his prostrate each time. “You gonna come just from this?” he asks, rough thrust punctuation his question.

Luke nods, response cut off by a moan as Han speeds up again. Han tangles one hand in Luke's hair and _pulls_ and that is what does Luke in. He comes between them, head thrown back as he shouts through his release. A few thrusts later and Han is shooting his own release, finger's digging bruises onto Luke's thighs. 

He rolls off Luke and they lie there for several minutes, catching their breath as seed and sweat dry on their skin. As the glow wears off, Luke starts to feel uncertain. He doesn't know if he can fall asleep here or if Han expects him to slip out quietly and can't thinking of a non mortifying way to ask. He has his mind mostly set on slipping out until Han rolls over and throws and arm across Luke's waist, pulling him close. “I knew you'd be good but shit,” he mumbles into Luke's hair, voice thick with sleep.

Luke relaxes against Han's chest, letting his eyes fall shut. Things might be awkward in the morning but he'll deal with it then.

~~ ~~

 

When Luke wakes up, a brief wave of confusion hits him. He hasn't woken up in someone elses bed in a long time. Han's arm is thrown possessively across his waste, warm breath ghosting against Luke's neck. He shivers in Han's arms, recalling his wanton behavior from the night before. He feels sticky, bruised, and embarrassment is creeping up on him quickly. Han shifts beside him, pulling him closer against his chest and murmuring something incoherent against his hair. Luke wiggles, waking Han further. 

“Morning,” Han rumbles kindly, hand stroking idly up and down Luke's stomach. 

“Good morning,” Luke responds, head tipping back involuntarily. Han pull's Luke into a sloppy, awkwardly angled kiss. Han is gentle, tugging at Luke to roll over and holding him close. Luke murmurs happily, melting against Han. 

Luke can't help but feel a little confused and self conscious wrapped up in Han's arms. He briefly realizes he has never interacted with Han during the daytime before. They have never had a real conversation aside from late night flirting over the bar top. He wasn't sure how the morning would go but Han's tenderness takes him by surprise. The older man kisses him deeply, knee wedging between Luke's thighs. 

_What happens next?_ Luke wonders to himself as Han pushes him back against the mattress, grinding against him lazily. Heat is coiling in his stomach as he moves his hips against Han's, the friction slow and delicious. He clutches at Han's shoulders, holding on helplessly as the older man assaults his neck with bruising kisses. 

After, Han is laying against him heavily, breathing hard against his neck. “Shower?” he pants against Luke's sweaty hair. 

Luke smiles, nodding weakly. 

In the shower, Han rubs shampoo into his hair and massages soap on his shoulders and back. Luke leans against him heavily, sighing happily as Han rubs down his sides, murmuring praise into his ear. He want's to ask _'What is this?'_ but he bites his tongue. He was the one who started things, last night at least, and doesn't know how to voice his concerns now. He hardly knows anything about Han and most of what he has gathered doesn't seem completely savory. Just the fact that he drinks at The Two Suns, and the group he tends to drink with, tells Luke a lot. He feels ridiculous for even entertaining these thoughts. Clearly, this was a one night stand. It may be bleeding into the morning but surely it won't last beyond the day. 

“Um,” Luke starts once they are drying off after the shower. He turns toward Han, cheeks flush, unsure of what to say. “I-”

“Hey,” Han says gently, pulling Luke close. “Let me buy you breakfast and finally give you that right home. Okay?”

Luke nods quickly, grin tugging at his lips “Okay.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just more smut. Some plot is sneaking its way in there. 
> 
> Luke is catching feelings.

Luke grunts as Han shoves him up against the wall behind the bar, immediately diving in to suck a deep purple mark on his neck. Luke's hand scramble against Han's shoulders, digging into his leather jacket and holding on tightly as he nibbles his way down Luke's neck. 

“Han-” he gasps, voice thin and needy. Han chuckles against his neck, pausing in his assault to just nuzzle against the sensitive skin for a minute. Luke lets out a thready moan when Han latches on to his ear lobe and _sucks_. He bucks against him, trying to gain some sort of friction. 

“Fuck, you're such a filthy little slut, aren't you?” He asks, gripping Luke's hips roughly as he grinds against him slowly. Luke just groans helplessly, shuddering in Han's arms. Han chuckles as he drags Luke away from the wall, pulling him towards his car. He is all over Luke as they are inside the car, crowing him in his seat and pulling him into a bruising kiss. “Gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” he murmurs, yanking Luke's hair. Luke mewls, arching in his seat. 

It's been two weeks since he first went home with Han and it might just be becoming a habit. Every couple of nights, he finds himself in Han's bed, mewling and begging. It should be embarrassing, how wanton he becomes with Han, but their nights together leave him feeling satisfied and relaxed. He loves the way Han takes him apart, leaves him shaking yet begging for more. The only problem is, he doesn't know much more about Han then he did when they started...whatever this is. They don't get around to much talking outside of Han's praise and Luke's screaming for more. Sometimes, when they are laying together in the afterglow, Han will gather Luke up in his arms and murmur sweet things against his neck as he strokes his sweaty chest. But those aren't real conversations. 

He has been watching Han closely at the bar, and has scoped out as much of his apartment as possible, in an attempt to learn more about him. He always comes into The Two Suns with Chewie, a large and imposing man Luke can hardly understand. Beyond that, the group they are with changes frequently but always consists of shady looking men. Luke knows that he takes good care of his car, which he lovingly calls The Falcon. He is older than Luke by at least ten years, though he isn't sure exactly how many. His apartment is small but well kept, cozy and comfortable. He fucks Luke hard but kisses him tenderly afterward. None of that information is that helpful. 

Luke is afraid to ask for more. If he presses, he is certain Han will toss him to the side and find another place to drink. He feels silly even entertaining these thoughts. When he went home with Han that first night, he never planned on it lasting more then a night. But he has to admit, at least to himself, that he is becoming a little entranced by the way Han makes him feel. But he is sure this is just about sex for Han so he doesn't say anything, doesn't ask any questions about what this means because he already knows the answer. Nothing. 

Back at Han's apartment, Luke is riding him as though his life depends on it, all stray thoughts blissfully pushed from his mind. He's already come twice – Han never lets him only come once. He always pulls two, three, four orgasms out of him before driving him home. He claws at Han's chest, head thrown back as he moves up and down on Han's cock, groaning gratefully. Han is gripping his hips, fingers digging little bruises on his pale skin. “So good,” he gasps, “feels go good.”

Han chuckles, thrusting up as he pulls at Luke's hips roughly. Luke reaches for his cock but Han slaps his hands away. “That's my job, kid,” he says but doesn't touch Luke's leaking erection. Luke groans in frustrating, hands scrambling for purchase on Han's chest.

“Please!” He begs as Han holds his hips down, not allowing him to move. He tries to lift himself up but Han digs his nails into Luke's skin, holding both of their hips still. Luke groans in frustrating, rolling his hips in the search for more friction. Han just laughs beneath him as Luke struggles in his grip. “Please,” he gasps again, nails raking against Han's chest. “Please, please. I need to come. Fuck me, let me come, please,” he begs, skin flushed and sweaty. 

“Such a fucking slut, aren't you?” Han asks, still refusing to move. “Aren't you?” he says again when Luke fails to respond.

“Yes!” He shouts, desperate. “Yes. I'm a slut, your slut. And I need you to fuck me with you big, fat cock.” Luke whines, tears pricking his eyes. “ _Please,_ I don't even care if you let me come,” he confesses, shame reddening his face, “Just let me feel –” Luke cuts off with a high pitched moan as Han flips him over onto his back and starts thrusting into him with an almost punishing pace. 

“This what you wanted?” Han grinds out between deep thrusts. He hauls Luke's legs up and slings them over his shoulders, slamming against his prostrate. 

Luke's eyes roll back, mouthing hanging open in a silent gasp. Belatedly, Luke manages to gasp out a “Yes!” 

Han grabs a fistful of his hair, dragging him up into a filthy kiss and his thrusts slow but deepen. “I am going to let you come,” he murmurs against Luke's lip, grip in his hair tightening. “You've been such a good boy,” he praises. Luke moans brokenly at that, eyes sliding shut as he focuses on the deep thrusts of Han's cock hitting against his prostrate. “Let go, baby,” Han mumbles as he pulls Luke into another sloppy kiss. “Let me hear you scream.”

Luke can't hold back as Han wraps a large, calloused hand around him and pulls, once, twice and he's shooting off between them. Distantly, he is aware of Han's dick pulsing inside him, shooting off into the condom. 

Han pulls out gently, carefully moving Luke's legs down against the mattress, rubbing soothing circles on his sides. “Christ, kid,” Han murmurs as he runs his hands down Luke's sweaty thighs. Luke smiles up at him lazily, looking thoroughly well fucked. He reaches up, brushes his hand across Han's cheek, grinning even wider. Han captures his wrist and lays a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand. “It's like you walked right out of every wet dream I've ever had.”

Luke laughs weakly, glowing at the praise but not really believing it. Han always makes him feel so special after fucking him like a cheap hooker. He kisses him slow and tender before moving off the bed to grab a damp washcloth and a bottle of water. Luke is drifting on the edge of consciousness, warm and relaxed after three orgasms. He giggles when he feels the warm, wet cloth wiping across his thighs. He looks up at Han, expression soft and open. He reaches for Han again, movements sluggish. Luke giggles again, letting his eyes fall shut. “Why-” he starts but doesn't finish. Han curls against his chest, holding him close as drifts to sleep. 

 

~~ ~~

 

“You seriously need to just talk to him,” Leia advises, rolling her eyes at her brother. 

Luke huffs, twisting his hands in his lap. “It's not that easy,” he insists. 

Leia lets out a heavy breath, clearly disagreeing with him. “Yes,” she counters, “it really is.”

“But-”

Leia holds a hand up, shaking her head. “No buts, Luke. Just talk to him.”

But-”

“ _No._ ” Leia says flatly. “I don't care if you are dating, fuckbuddies, or what. Whatever situation you have, you need to talk about it. You deserve to know how much he has invested in this and vice versa. Even when you are just casually fucking around, communication is important.”

Luke hangs his head in his hands, sighing heavily. Why is Leia always right?

“Luke-”

“I really don't want this to just be fucking around,” he groans, defeated. He hangs his head in his hands, sighing miserably. “How did this happen to me?”

Leia laughs, shoving Luke's shoulder playfully. “You, my brother, caught yourself some feelings.” 

Luke groans again. “I don't want them, make them go away.”

“No can do, I'm afraid. Listen,” her tone turns serious once more. “At this point, you don't really have a lot to lose, you know? Let's go through the possibilities, okay? You could not tell him that you have actual feelings for him and want to be more than just sex. Your feelings will grow and grow and will probably start to feel unbearable. You'll grow bitter and start to hate the time you spend with Han as much as you love it. You might self destruct and sabotage everything. Or he'll lose interest in you and things will fizzle out.”

“That all sounds terrible,” Luke points out.

“Alright. So you tell him how you feel. Be completely honest and open with him. Put it all out on the table and ask for the same from him. Either he pulls away completely or...” Leia lets it linger for a moment, “he commits.”

“I hate when you are right.”

“That must get exhausting.” 

Luke knows that Leia is right but it is difficult to follow her advice when he actually with Han. He has no idea how to breach the subject, especially when Han starts to kiss his way down his neck. It's not as though Han ever gives him enough time to really talk. They tease, flirt, and fuck. Luke can't bring himself to interrupt the routine. He knows he should, but he is scared of the risk, scared of losing what Han provides him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, drama! Kind of. Talking about feelings and then sex.  
> Right now, this is the end of this story but I am probably going to write more for this AU because I am sort of in love with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter edited by my beta CorellianSea)

Luke’s been on edge all night. Han is settling at a table in the corner with a group of intimidating men and he’s been shooting Luke looks all night. Leia made him promise to talk to Han the next time they are together and judging by the hungry look on Han’s face, that will probably be tonight. Luke flushes as he makes eye contact with Han across the room, his stomach swooping uncomfortably. Leia nudges his shoulder, smirking, and nods her head toward the bar. 

 “We have other customers,” she reminds him. 

 Luke shoots her a look before turning back to the bar, cheerful smile firmly in place. 

 The man leaning against the bar is somewhere in his forties, heavy set and imposing. Luke recognizes him as one of the men from Han’s table and quickly decides he does not like the look this man is giving him. He adjusts his demeanor to seem aloof and unimpressed. “Hey there, Darling,” the man drawls, sweeping his eyes up and down Luke’s body appraisingly. 

 “What can I get you?” Luke asks, still smiling but a hint of attitude in his voice.   

“Scotch. Whichever one you like.” 

 Luke hums his acknowledgment, feeling the man’s eyes on him as he turns to face the bottles. A quick glance to the side confirms that Han is watching closely, eyes trained on the man. Ever since he started up with Han, he hasn’t had to deal with nearly as many creeps. Before, Luke was fending off multiple advances every night. They may not kiss or openly touch in the bar but most regular patrons have noticed how often they leave together, not to mention the unabashed staring. Luke hasn’t seen this man around before – he must not know the unspoken rules. 

“You sure are a pretty thing,” he comments as Luke sets the drink in front of him, smile tight. 

“Thanks,” Luke replies flatly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

The man reaches for the drink quickly, before he can pull his hand away, and brushes his fingers purposefully across Luke’s skin. Luke jerks his hand back fast, unable to cover his scowl as he moves down the bar away from the man. He lingers, openly watching Luke. 

A moment later, Luke hears a dull thud as Han comes up to the bar and slams his empty glass on the wood beside the man, purposefully drawing his attention. “Hey, babe,” he greets, leaning heavily against the bar and grinning at Luke. The tension in Luke’s gut uncoils as he smiles back at Han. “You need a ride home tonight?” 

Luke smiles coyly, playing it up for the benefit of the man still watching them. “You know I do,” he flirts, leaning across the bar slightly. “I’m off in an hour,” he purrs. At this point, the man rises from his stool and heads back to the table. Luke grins. “Thanks.” 

Han shrugs. “Jabba is a creep. But I’m definitely taking you home tonight,”   

“Good.”

A half hour later, as Luke is scooping dirty dishes off tables, Han’s voice cuts through the room. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

Luke stills, head whipping toward Han’s table. The man from before is grinning as he repeats whatever it is he just said. Han stands quickly, chair scraping against the floor loudly. Luke moves closer until he can hear both men clearly. 

“What? You mean you aren’t paying for that?” 

“I think you should leave now,” Han tells him, voice low and threatening. 

“All I wanted to know is how much that little piece is costing you. I mean no offense, I bet he’s worth it.” Jabba’s eyes flick over to Luke at that comment, a lecherous smile on his face. 

Han grabs the front of the man’s shirt, yanking him roughly. “Don’t look at him like that,” he growls. 

 “Oh,  _sorry._  I didn’t realize you’re so protective of your toys. You should really learn to share-” Han’s fist connects with his chin before he can finish his sentence. The whole table jumps to action as the bouncers take notice and rush toward them. Han is on the man as Chewie holds the others back by the time the bouncers reach them. Luke runs towards the scuffle but Leia grabs his arm, pulling him back. 

“Wait,” she advises calmly. 

Han is still punching and shouting when they pull the men apart. Luke pushes past Leia and runs to Han’s side, immediately defending his actions to the bouncers. They haul the other other man away and out of the bar. 

“Han, what-” Luke starts but cuts off when Han pulls him into a tight hug. Luke winds his arms around Han, resting his head against his chest for a moment. He can hear Han’s heart hammering his chest as the older man presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Can we get out of here now, kid?” 

When they leave, Han slings his arm over Luke’s shoulder and keeps him close to his side until they reach the car. There is no filthy make out before they pull out of the parking lot. Han keeps a hand on his thigh as they drive to his apartment. Luke feels tense yet giddy as he watches Han from the corner of his eye. They are still quiet as they climb out of the car. 

Once the apartment door shuts behind them, Han drags Luke into a slow kiss. He tangles one hand in Luke’s hair, the other on his hip pulling him closer. He kisses thoroughly until they are both panting for breath against each others mouths. 

“Han,” Luke’s voice comes out as a whine, “What-” Han cuts him off with another slow, deep kiss. 

“I’m sorry, kid,” he murmurs, barely pulling away from Luke’s lips. 

“For what?” 

“Causing a scene,” Han shrugs. 

Luke shakes his head. “What happened?” he asks, still lost while nuzzling against Han’s neck. They are still standing in the middle of the living room, Han’s arms wrapped tightly around Luke. 

Han doesn’t say anything for a while, just runs his hands through Luke’s hair and down his back. “He was just trying to piss me off. Found a damn good way to do it too.” 

Luke peers up at him through his lashes, slightly confused. “What he was saying about me…” Luke starts, Han’s arms tightening around him. 

“You ain’t some toy to me, kid.” Han’s voice is as firm but Luke can’t help the flutter of doubt in his chest. 

“Really?” He asks, face hidden against Han’s shoulder and voice very small. He feels foolish for the question but needs to ask it. 

Han pulls Luke back just enough to look down at him, expression open and serious. “Luke,” Han murmurs, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Really.” 

“What…what am I, then?” Luke’s blushing furiously but meets Han’s gaze steadily.

“Kid-” 

“No, wait,” Luke interrupts, “answer seriously because we never talk and all we do is have sex and sometimes you buy me waffles in the morning but I barely know anything about you and how old are you, anyway?” 

Han just stares at him for a moment. “I’m thirty three,” he answers after a moment with a fond smile. 

“Oh. I’m twenty two.” 

“Ah, I was a year off.” 

Luke frowns and lightly shoves his shoulder. “That’s not the only question I asked,” he reminds Han. 

“I know.” Han trails one hand through Luke’s hair. “Shit, Luke, I’m no good at this. It’s not just sex. Yeah, you’re young, hot, and I can’t keep my hands off you but, you know it’s more then that. I like you.” 

Luke can’t help the grin on his face. “You like me,” he teases. 

Han rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You like me, too.” 

Luke shrugs. “You’re okay.” Han laughs, pulling Luke forward for a gentle kiss. “We still,” Luke breathes against his lips, “barely know each other.” 

Han moves to trail his lips down Luke’s neck, dragging his teeth across the soft skin. “Hmm, you’re twenty two,” Han murmurs between kisses, “a college student,” he a slides a hand underneath Luke’s shirt and up the warm skin of his back, “a twin,” Luke giggles as Han backs him up toward the bedroom. 

“You chew your lip when you’re frustrated and you don’t suffer fools,” Han continues when the reach the bedroom. He pulls Luke’s shirt off and tosses it aside. “And you make the prettiest noises when I’m fucking you,” He finishes as he gently pushes Luke onto the bed. 

Luke looks up at Han through his lashes, pouting. “I don’t know that much about you.” 

“I like to cultivate an air of mystery,” Han quips.

Luke rolls his eyes and reaches for Han and pulls him down to lay across him. “I know you drink a lot, are an incorrigible flirt, and most of your friends seem like jerks.”

“All of that is true,” Han agrees as he strokes a hand down Luke’s chest, brushing across his nipples. “But trust me, Jabba is no friend.” 

 Luke whines when Han rolls one nipple between his fingers. “Okay, but what do you  _do?_ ”   
“I drive a delivery truck.” 

Luke looks up at him, incredulous. “Really?” 

“Yeah, kid. What did you think I do?” Han chuckles. Luke shrugs. “Well, I don’t know but that just seems so…regular” 

Han barks out a laugh, leaning his head against Luke’s shoulder. “Thanks, I guess.” 

Luke giggles, tugging on Han’s hair to pull head up. “You’re welcome,” he murmurs before kissing him. Han shifts above him, sliding a knee between Luke’s legs as he deepens the kiss. Luke’s hands slip under Han’s shirt, tugging it up. “Take this off.” 

“Yes, sir,” Han jokes, yanking the shirt off before diving back onto Luke, kissing down his neck. Luke laughs breathlessly, squirming as Han runs a tickling hand down his side. He trails hot kisses across Luke’s chest, drawing one nipple between his teeth. Luke gasps and writhes beneath him. Unashamed, he rubs against the thigh pressed firmly between his legs. 

“Always such a tease,” Luke whines and Han just grins against Luke’s skin. 

“Nah, you’re just so needy and impatient.” Slowly, he pops open Luke’s fly and eases the zipper down. Han pulls away from Luke enough for them to kick their pants off. Luke reaches for him as soon as they are completely naked, dragging Han back against his body and moaning wantonly into his mouth. 

“See?” Han chuckles, “Needy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m desperate for it. We know. Now fuck me.” 

Han laughs again as he reaches for the lube in the nightstand. “So demanding tonight.”

Luke just spreads his legs and grins. “Shit, Luke. So gorgeous, all spread out for me,” Han praises as he runs his hands across Luke’s sweaty thighs. Luke groans, rolling his hips slightly. He pops the cap on the bottle, pouring some lube onto his fingers and warming it up between the digits before pressing against Luke’s entrance. He runs teasing fingers across his hole, loving the desperate little noises Luke can’t stop making. He lets out an almost content sigh when Han presses one finger into him, working back and forth slowly to stretch the muscle. 

“More,” Luke moans, rolling his hips back against Han’s hand. 

“See? Impatient,” Han reminds him with a grin. He ignores Luke’s request for a moment as he continues to slowly fuck him with one finger until Luke is whining loudly. He adds a second finger and twists them up to rub against that spot that makes Luke spasm and arch up. 

“Fuck, Han,” He pants. One hand grips Han’s shoulder as the other tangles in the sheets. Han leans down to wraps his lips around the head of Luke’s leaking cock. Luke chokes off a moan, heading lulling back against the pillow as Han expertly works him toward orgasm. Luke never lasts whenever Han takes him in his mouth as he fucks him with his fingers. He moans helplessly as he feels that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. His nails dig into Han’s shoulder as he shouts through his release, Han swallows every drop. He adds a third finger as Luke is still spasming and panting. He lets out an oversensitive whine but presses back against his fingers anyway.

Han leans for a sloppy kiss, Luke moaning happily against his lips and winding his fingers in his hair. Han kisses him, fucking him slowly with his fingers until Luke’s cock starts to harden between their bodies. A few minutes later, Han pulls his fingers from Luke and rolls onto a condom. Luke winds his arms and legs around Han as he lines up and slowly presses inside. 

“Fuck, kid,” Han breathes against Luke’s hair. He rolls his hips back and thrusts in, dragging a long moan from Luke. “You feel so good.”

“You too,” Luke pants, tightening his legs around Han’s waist. Their mouths meet in a messy kiss as they rock against each other. Luke’s nails drag down Han’s back while Han’s hand winds in his hair, pulling sharply. Luke nearly shouts when Han works a hand between their body and wraps around his cock. He pulls Luke’s hair with the other hand as he bites the junction between neck and shoulder. Luke wails through his orgasm and thrashes in Han’s arms. Han’s groan is muffled against Luke’s neck as he comes. 

Han pulls out gently, rolling to the side and scooping Luke into his arms. He lays gentle kisses against Luke’s neck and shoulders as he runs a comforting hand down his stomach. Luke rolls his head back, giving Han a dopey grin. 

“I suppose I owe you a real date,” He murmurs, running his fingers across Luke’s cheek. 

“Hmm, waffles are fine,” Luke mumbles sleepily. Han chuckles fondly as he kisses every part of Luke he can reach. 

“Whatever you say, kid.” 


End file.
